We are Family
by ScrubRose
Summary: Dahlia has been sneaking around, and sooner or later, she'll be caught, and find more than she bargained for...


We are family

ok, some people misunderstood my last story, so i hope this one is more understandable. if you don't get it, thats your loss! I also wanted to have another go at Dahlia's past!!

Here are a few pronounciations to help you!

Rhana (Ree-an-a)

Rhiannon (Ree-an-non)

Miguel (Mee-gel)

Arika (A-reek-a)

* * *

It was night. The crescent moon masked against a silent purto angel. Everyone was asleep…or where they?

Mahad was on guard duty in the loading bay that night. Sighing, he sipped moodily at his flask. He knew Cortes had put him here on purpose, to make sure he was tired by morning so he would not go for a ride in the Hyperion without permission. "Pah", he scoffed, "being up all night won't stop me from flying". _Bong!_ The town clock struck one. Mahad decided to get some shut-eye, when he heard footsteps coming quietly nearer. Dropping to his haunches, he drew his boomerang and was making ready to strike, when he recognised the female silhouette in front of him, unaware she was being watched. Sneaking round behind a crate, he crept up to the woman and shouted at the top of his voice, "Dahlia!"

Dahlia, not expecting anyone to be around, jumped, spun round and dealt Mahad a huge whack across the jaw in a heartbeat. Realising her mistake, she bent to help Mahad up, apoligising profusely, "Oh my god! Mahad I'm so sorry, but you shouldn't have sneaked up on me like that! I didn't hurt you did I?" Mahad stood up, rubbing his jaw, "Blimey! Where did you learn to right hook like that?"

"That's years of kick boxing instead of ballet finally paying off, anyway, what are you doing here Mahad?" Quizzed Dahlia, arms on her hips, raising one eyebrow.

"I'm on night guard", Mahad sulkily replied, "What are _you _doing here Dahlia? Come to find the handsome Mahad?"

"Ugh!" Dahlia scoffed, "well, I…. I…. I was….just" the smug smile vanished from Dahlia's lips, "I have permission from Cortes to go out", she finally managed to say, casting her eyes to the floor. Mahad, knowing this was 'girl talk' for _"I'm lieing, it's so damn obvious! Just find me out, I'm never gonna manage to cover this one up!"_ grinned flirtatiously, shoving his gaze into Dahlia's, replying, "you are such a fibber! I recall you being no where near Cortes today, you where helping me to repair the Hyperion! Where are you going?"

Dahlia's shoulders slumped in defeat, "All right, you got me! I just need to go out, it's private, so I you tell, I'll sellotape you to the Hyperion and fly it somewhere and leave you to stew in the sun!" and with that, she began to walk away to the Hyperion. Mahad stepped in-between her and the prized ship. "Oh no you don't, I just fixed that! If anyone's going to be flying it, I am!" he crossed his arms across his chest and tried to look stern. Dahlia poked him in the stomach, making him bend double, "you mean _we _fixed it, and as for flying it, if I'm 'not allowed' then you'll have to play taxi driver!" and with that she seized Mahad's wrist and bundled him into the Hyperion, following after him.

"Woah, you're keen!" Mahad quipped as he started the Hyperion.

"Mahad!" Dahlia growled. This was going to be a long journey she sighed to herself.

After much argument about the quality of Dahlia's directions, they finally arrived at their destination. The block consisted of one big mansion, the paint peeling and tiles falling off. Dahlia almost fell out of the Hyperion in her excitement to get away from the moaning Mahad. She waltzed up to the door and knocked. There was a huge commotion inside before the door opened. The woman standing there wore a simple white nightie; her rust coloured hair tied in a loose pleat. The candle in her care-worn hand sputtered in the breeze, "Dahlia?" she said in a gentle tone, "is it really you?"

"Yup! It's me Rhana", Dahlia grinned, hugging the woman, "can I come in?"

"sure! And bring your friend in too, my, you sure know how to get the handsome ones!"

"Rhana, he's not my boyfriend! It's kinda complicated" Dahlia blustered, turning scarlet as she motioned Mahad to follow.

Rhana led them into a small living area, "set you down Dahlia, and I'll fetch you and…"

"Mahad."

"you and Mahad something to eat."

Once Rhana had quitted the room, Mahad said, "Who the heck is she? How do you know her? Are you related or something?"

Dahlia exhaled deeply, "well, I knew it would come out if you came, so…here goes;

My mother and father, Rhiannon and Miguel, where feared rebels you could say, valuable to the pirates. Because of this, they where very protective of me, which was there down fall."

She stopped suddenly, as Rhana re-appeared with a tray, "Here you are me beauties!", she beamed, "curry stew and goats milk! I'll leave you two to it! Arika isn't well and has to get up every two hours!" and with that she was gone.

Mahad looked at the food, "curry…in stew?"

"she can be a little ditzy, especially when it comes to food, but you'd be surprised at how good it is" Dahlia reassured him through a mouthful of stew. Afterwards, Mahad asked, "Will you continue your story?"

there was a pause.

"ok, if you want. As I said, they were protective. My father was imprisoned by the sphere during a raid, and was sent to Karzan. I don't know if he still lives. This made my mother incredibly clingy. One morning, when I was six, my mother and I were playing in the garden, when sphere came. My mother forced me to run, saying _"I'm right behind you! Don't stop! DON'T STOP!" _She thrust her energy bow into my hand as I continued to run. I heard a yell. When I looked round, my mother lay on the ground, an electrical spear in-between her shoulders, the earth reddening with her blood, the sphere laughing maniacally. I stopped. I couldn't believe they had killed my mother. Angered, I drew an arrow from the bow and fired. I continued until I had killed all three of them."

For a minute, there was complete silence, you could have heard a pin drop. Mahad stared at his empty bowl. he looked up. Dahlia was crying. a small tear trickling down her cheek at first, but soon evolved into two streeks across her pale face. She shcrunched up her eyes to try and supress what she had locked away for nearly sixteen years. "why?" she began, "why me? why did this have to happen to me?" and with that, she broke down in floods of tears. Mahad wondered if he should do something or let her cry it out, and thought, _"Hang on a minute Mahad! Dahlia trusts you with her past, you can't abandon her when she needs you most!"_

"ssssh! it's ok Dahlia. it's ok. But you know, you've been suffering for so long, and you never let on, so, you should hold your head up, you've been strong, so don't let that die, and, this'll sound odd, but, if you find something hard, you should give up" Mahad said kindly, putting his hand on Dahlia's.  
"give up?" Dahlia whispered,  
"Yes, give up going it alone. Tell someone how you're feeling and ask for help, only then can you continue."  
Dahlia stared at Mahad's hand for a second, taking in his pearl of wisdom. His hand was soft, warm, and conforting.She gave a wan smile before continuing,

"As I was too young to stay somewhere on my own, I went to stay at my aunt's shelter. My aunt Rhana. When I was sixteen, I joined my uncle's ship, the St. Nazaire..."  
"so your uncle is.." cut in Mahad, wide-eyed with suprise.  
"Yes, Cortes is my uncle, he was my mothers brother. Speaking of which, we should be getting back!"Dahlia replied, looking at her watch.

"Send my fond wishes to Cortes and Wayen! and take care hon' " Rhana grinned, kissing Dahlia's cheek. Dahlia nodded. "And," Rhana continued, whispering slightly, "look after that Mahad. He's a good heart but needs to learn some hard lessons before he can follow his father's footsteps." Dahlia was dumbstruck at this comment, wondering how much her aunt really knew about these kind of things.

The Hyperion soared like an eagle in the dawn. It was early morning by the time the Hyperion touched down in the loading bay. Cortes was waiting for them.  
"Mahad, what in god's name do you..." He began in icy tones.  
"it's ok, he was with me. Rhana sends you and Wayen her fond wishes." Dahlia cut across her uncle.  
Cortes put two and two together and nodded, turning on his heel, "Well, well Dahlia. You've changed your stripes!" He chuckled as he loped off.  
Dahlia frowned, staring at her boots. Mahad let out a long, low whistle, and said, "Well, I'm guessing this means you like me,huh?"  
Dahlia snorted, "In your dreams mate!" and stalked off, yet Mahad was sure he saw Dahlia glance back and grin at him, before disapering round the corner.  
Mahad shook his head, "girls!" he laughed, as he walked to the bar to find Lena.

* * *

Sorry if you didn't like it, or found it weird or creepy in any way, but i'm only 14 and am trying my best!! :)


End file.
